


A Mortal Wound

by Lawlly



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlly/pseuds/Lawlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charley falls at the hands of Princess Marie, Rayflo only has revenge on his mind. But will killing her accomplish anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mortal Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever fanfiction written and posted. I usually have bits and pieces of writing that I keep to myself due to overwhelming fantasies and "THIS is how it should have ended" feelings. I came across Vassalord and completely fell in love. Please read and leave helpful criticism! I'm not the best writer. I'm still learning and I just don't write often enough. Thanks ahead of time. :) There will be more with this story.

"CHRIS!" Rayflo screamed, staring in horror as his beloved blond dropped to his knees mere yards away from his outstretched hand. Useless! It was painful to realize the course of action his instincts decided to take ended in failure. Why couldn't he save him? Why did he believe that Charley could defeat something he created himself?  
  
Charley was stunned silent, dark blood bubbling heavily from the corners of his lips. Time stood still as the bright, intelligent eyes of Rayflo's love drew dim and lifeless. Like soft snow fall, Charley drifted forward and crumpled face first into the pool of blood collecting beneath him. A heavy spear inlaid with silver stuck there in his back. On the other end of the weapon smiled the beautiful vampire child Marie. She stepped a dainty slipper onto the dying man's hip and admired the wound. More blood sprayed out from the spear tip as she twisted then ripped the pole free, shaking off the excess flesh that belonged to Charley's heart. She brushed at a few spots that stained her silky white gown, but to no avail.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Marie chimed musically, twirling her spear effortlessly like a baton along her finger tips while walking around the body. “Thanks for playing with me while you could!” She tossed the weapon away to the side and sighed happily, stretching her arms above her.

The night sky was overcast with thick rain clouds. The breeze picked up, swirling dust and scattering leaves. Large amounts of debris littered the stone ground of the courtyard. A once beautiful garden of roses and antique statues now lay waste from a battle between two supernatural beings. Nearby finches bristled and tweeted to one another in the deep foliage, a sign that morning was to come very soon. The twilight hour was the most precious to behold; being able to feel the faint glow of the sun but not within its deadly grasp. Rayflo and Charley were basking under the moon and sharing a typical conversation together, until Marie interrupted their budding romance. Charley had refused to let Rayflo fight. He was determined that he would rid the vampire himself and protect his master from the sudden invasion to their home. Unfortunately, Marie was there to claim what was hers and wasted no time in her victory.  
  
Marie. Princess Marie from so long ago her history no longer had substance.  
  
Rayflo clenched his jaw tightly. It took all his will not to break down into a mess of tears. He couldn't feel his mental connection with Charley anymore. He was dead. Why did this have to happen? There were so many 'what if's and 'if only's running through his mind that he felt like vomiting. The only thing he'd come to realize was that he was alone now. There was no going back. He would never love again.  
  
Marie, the one he used to protect and serve as a knight in shining armor during many years of war, had utterly destroyed the only thing he had left worth living for. Long ago, this innocent, angelic child was clear from corruption and foul play until Rayflo entered her castle and saved her from being slaughtered. The girl had cried in his arms, fearful of death and cringing from pain. She was gravely wounded while trying to flee. Rayflo succumbed to her tears and whispered of a different kind of death that would free her from all fears. He gave her everlasting life with a small sip from his own cursed blood and created the monster that danced before him. Despite having loved her and killed countless for her, Marie was no longer the princess he remembered or wanted to protect. Now, it was quite the opposite.  
  
“I told you to kill him, Rayflo,” Marie said, watching him. "But you're so weak these days, so I did it myself."  
  
“That you did, Marie,” Rayflo said in a hardened voice, tightening his fists turning to face her, "but I no longer serve you.” His stomach churned in anticipation.

_I am the master. You are my offspring, and I will remove you for what you've done._  
  
Her eyes widened in complete shock. “W-What? How can you say that?”  
  
Rayflo stepped toward her, his upper lip curling in new anger and revealing his threatening fangs. “Don't start to play innocent. You knew this was coming for many years; the day that I become sick of your meddling and demands. You no longer have a place with me. It's time for you to go back to sleep. Permanently.”

_I'll never allow you to ruin me again by your selfish ways._  
  
“No!” she cried, retreating a step in panic. “I don't want to anymore. I want to be with you forever, Rayflo! You're my savior! Remember?! I love you!”  
  
Rayflo's distraught heart would normally throb at words like these as Marie expressed her love and devotion to him. The only thing he could feel now was anger; so much blood curdling anger he was going to kill her. His heart was wrenched of all other feelings.

_I will kill you._  
  
Rayflo's pupils lit red and fiery, his wavy black mane of locks whipping around his shoulders from a fresh torrent of wind. The intensity of his feelings was spilling over the brim of control, forcing the oncoming storm to condense in the sky. What glare remained of the moon faded into the sanctuary of the clouds. A strike of lightning cracked violently nearby. Cold rain then poured down in sheets. The scene was drenched in a matter of seconds and darkness consumed.  
  
“R-Rayflo. Listen to me for a moment-” Marie started. Her eyes darted over to where the lightning struck for a split second.  
  
_You were always afraid of storms, weren't you?_  
  
Rayflo seized the moment and rushed forward with unnatural speed, taking the girl by the throat and pinning her body up against the side of his home. The bricks exploded behind her from the force of impact, rubble and dust flying outwards. Rayflo dug his claws into Marie's throat, puncturing her skin as if it were made of soft dough. He squeezed viciously, drowning out her terrified cries as she stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. She wasn't completely defenseless against his amount of power, but she didn't struggle to fight back his sudden attack. Why?  
  
“You will regret coming between Chris and I,” Rayflo hissed.  
  
_Chris... the one I have always been in love with, is dead because of you._  
  
His rage flared. Without giving her another moment to speak, Rayflo mercilessly plunged his hand into the small vampire's chest and penetrated her heart, crushing and destroying it with as much strength he could muster in his fist. Blood spurted from the cavity and from her mouth. Marie choked on it and bodily trembled, then mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before closing her eyes and going completely limp into his arms. Tears made of blood leaked from her eyes and her body set in a deadly blaze. His breath caught in his throat and he immediately released Marie and stepped back. The fire extinguished as quickly as it came and she crumpled into a heap of ash. The pile was dusted gently by the rain and wind, which was beginning to clear with the oncoming sunrise.  
  
“Why... Marie?” Rayflo whispered, his eyes staring at the devastation he created. His hands and arms were thickly coated with his kill, but he wasn't satisfied in the least. Rayflo dropped heavily to the ground, face upturned to the sky. It wasn't Marie's fault, it was his. “C-Cherry,” he sobbed, completely defeated. He couldn't bear to look towards where he left his partner's body.

The sun was coming upon Rayflo quickly and he had a tough decision to make. The intense heat was starting to sear through his clothes and burn his back, even though it hadn't touched the horizon yet. He wanted to give up and let himself be burned alive by the light, hoping that he would finally end his immortal life. The nagging in the back of his mind told him to swallow his sorrow and gather up Charley's ashes, give them a proper burial, and send him to his God. If Rayflo continued to live, wouldn't another vampire hunter just come his way to drive a stake through his heart? He's met many hunters that have both been slain and given up entirely. How many more could he endure while thinking about Charley?

Rayflo sighed and looked over to where Charley had fallen, his heart clenching. Charley's body was still there, face down in the blood and dirt where he landed. He hadn't lit fire and turned to ashes yet! Rayflo jumped to his feet and ran to Charley's side across the garden, sliding in on his knees and turning him over onto his back.

"We have no time, Cherry," Rayflo apologized, scooping Charley up into his arms and cradling him to his chest, "I've been such a fool."

_He's much stronger than I give him credit for._

Smoke fumes emitted from his clothes, the glare of the sun starting to peek over the edge. Rayflo pushed through the heavy double doors to his mansion and snapped them shut with his foot, carrying Charley to a magnificent maroon sofa that was centered in the room. He laid him down on the cushions gingerly then turned and drew several curtains tightly shut before returning to the wound at hand.

Charley looked as if he were in a deep slumber. His chest wound was dark and his clothes equally moist from the blood and rain. Rayflo ripped Charley's shirt down the middle and undressed him, exposing his vast torso. The skin around the edges of the wound were beginning to mend, as it should. That relieved him entirely. He pulled off Charley's shoes then unbuckled his stained slacks and loosened the hem, sliding the cloth down his legs and untangling them from his feet. He held his breath and stopped, eyes wandering up and down the body. Rayflo tossed the clothes aside, his interest attuned to how beautiful Charley's briefs hugged his pelvis. His own pants tightened and his heart pounded. This man was so unbearably attractive. He finished the strip by taking off Charley's glasses and setting them on the side table.

_Now's not the time, unfortunately._

"Are you hungry, Cherry?" Rayflo asked softly, exposing his own wrist and cutting a deep slit into the veins. He held the draining blood up to Charley's lips. The lips parted softly and Rayflo could hear a small sigh of air escaping while the blood traveled down Charley's throat. Several minutes passed as Rayflo waited patiently for Charley to awaken and latch onto his wrist like normal. Nothing happened. His blood was being taken, slowly, and the wound to Charley's chest was healing faster now. It was almost completely mended shut.

_What's going on, Chris? I've given you much graver wounds myself._

"Awaken," Rayflo said impatiently. Charley did not. He sighed heavily and sat down on the floor at the base of the sofa, crossing his legs and lighting up a cigarette. The heavy burden on his shoulders was almost lifted knowing Charley was alive, but guilt and worry stabbed away at him. It was impossible to feel completely relaxed. Rayflo settled his forehead against the sofa cushion edge and closed his eyes, thinking.

After much delay, Rayflo moved Charley's sleeping body into the bedroom. Days had passed by with no results and the same frustration. He refused to leave Charley's side for even a moment, feeding him the blood from his wrist every so often. There were several things that he wanted to do as soon as he woke; kiss him, threaten him, force himself on him. Not necessarily all of those things were guaranteed or in that order, but fun scenarios were playing in his mind. He tended to get love-sick and excited all at once. It had been so very long since he had this personal time with Charley like this, sleeping or not. Honestly, he felt he could watch that sleeping face for an entire lifetime and not get tired of it.

Minea, Rayflo's maid and feline companion, was there by his side as well. She watched silently and helped by changing bedsheets and bringing Rayflo cigarettes and newspaper to read. Rayflo barely noticed her, his concentration on Charley. She stepped lightly and disappeared around corners. Occasionally, she'd transform into her adorable cat figure to jump into Rayflo's lap. He pet her, without looking down.

"Ah, my sweet Minea," Rayflo said with a heavy sigh. Deep violet feline eyes looked up at him, her ears flicking. Rayflo smiled slightly and rubbed around her ear in affection. She closed her eyes and purred.

"JOHNNY!" Came a sudden yell from outside the room.

Rayflo jumped up in surprise and Minea scrambled out of his lap to hide. The hall doors banged loudly and heavy footfalls stomped the way to his bedroom. Rayfell burst through the heavy oak door with a slam of her heeled boot, a deadly furious look on her face.

"What's the big idea, moron?!" She said angerly, grabbing Rayflo by the neck of his shirt and tugging him close to her flaring nostrils. "You know I've been looking for you? You don't answer calls or texts and you haven't gone out anywhere. I also can't find that blond boy either -" She stopped, peeking over Rayflo's shoulder to see Charley lying on the bed. "Ah, I see him now," she confirmed.

"I've been here, of course," Rayflo said, shaking himself out of her grasp and straightening his dress shirt. The top button had come loose. He plucked it off in irritation and put a hand on his hip. "What business do you have?"

"I can't just be worried about where my Adam is?" She tossed her long wavy hair and folded her arms, puffing her full chest out in defiance. "Anyway, the Vatican is looking for Charles. I'm sure they'll be here soon to search your house for him. Apparently, he was supposed to contact them a few days ago to pick up the details for his next hunt but never did so. They immediately assumed the worse and are organizing a search for his body." Rayfell stepped around Rayflo and sat down on the edge of the matress, looking over Charley. "Does he usually sleep this soundly? I can't even think of a time I've ever seen him with his guard down."

"Cherry hasn't woken since fighting Princess Marie," Rayflo said flatly.

Rayfell blinked in surprise. "What? How can he just not wake up? How did that fight fair, by the way?" He stayed silent to those questions. She leaned over Charley's face and inspected him, then pulled the thin bedsheet down that was covering his chest.

"Hey, watch it," Rayflo growled, grabbing her wrist.

"A little protective, are we?" Rayfell smirked. She eyed the sliver of scar that was cut down his chest over the area of his heart. It looked fresh. The wound didn't seem to be held together completely, even after days. "How odd. Is this from Marie," she asked, becoming serious.

Rayflo nodded, "She thrust a spear into his heart like a wooden stake. I thought he was dead at first. Cherry's been like this since then."

"He hasn't healing up completely. Something is preventing him from closing, which could also be the cause of his deep sleep." Rayfell tapped her forefinger on her chin. "I'm going to bring Cheryl to help wake this sleeping beauty." With that declaration Rayfell stood up from the bed and strode to the door. "Be careful of the Vatican coming," she warned. "I don't know when they will be here, but it'll be soon. You're the first prime suspect in his disappearance and with good reason." She snapped the door shut behind her. Rayflo listened to her jump down the stairway and move out the front entrance.

Rayflo pulled the sheet back over Charley's chest, smiling slightly. He really was just like Sleeping Beauty.

_I wonder if you'll wake the same way?_

Rayflo lowered his mouth and kissed him slowly and purposefully. The feel of those lips sent Rayflo's dead blood hot and he had to pull away to keep himself restrained. When he raised his face, he caught the slightest flutter in Charley's eyelashes. Rayflo's heart jumped in excitement but then it settled when that's all he could manage to pull out of him. "Don't tease me, Cherry," Rayflo said in disappointment.


End file.
